1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to digital data decoders, and more specifically to serial data decoders which are party-line compatible.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior decoders used to provide output commands to an interlocks system were analog in configuration. A digital decoder is desirable for its reduced size, its speed and its reliability.
Additionally, where a decoder must share a common input line with other decoders or devices, it is desirable to make the decoder party-line compatible so that it will reject data which is not applicable.